1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The camera body in a camera system known in the related art may engage in electrical communication with an exchangeable lens. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-234432 discloses an exchangeable lens that includes a group of terminals enabling the exchangeable lens to communicate with the camera body and an adapter (e.g., an intermediate ring or a rear focus converter). The terminals in this terminal group are disposed next to one another so as to form a circular arc pattern, and another group of terminals, through which power is provided from the camera body to the exchangeable lens and the adapter, is disposed next to one end of the terminal group.